


Well, Hello

by tmillz23



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Endgame Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve's Ending Didn't Happen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmillz23/pseuds/tmillz23
Summary: Nomad Steve meets Pre-War Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I told a friend I would write this, and so I did.

Steve and Bucky were on a mission when one machine they were near started malfunctioning. Steve yelled to Bucky that they had to move, but they were both unfortunately caught in the chaos. 

Now, Steve was in their old apartment and he’s pretty sure the year was 1938. And also… He didn’t know where Bucky was.

Shit.

Steve could see his old sketchbook peeking from under his pillow. He also could see Bucky’s boots at the end of the bed. The house smelled like fresh pine, just as it always did, and Steve found himself emotional. At least no one was home. 

“Stevie,” Bucky’s cheery voice calls, as he walks through the door. 

Spoke too soon.

Steve is greeted by pre-war Bucky Barnes. He’s wearing brown slacks with a dark blue shirt. His hair is in its usual cut, and his eyes…

They’re right on Steve.

He’s staring at Steve with wide eyes. There’s no fear in them, only disbelief, as he stares at this man. Steve watches as Bucky’s eyes travel up and down Steve’s body before settling on his facial hair.

“Steve?” Pre-war Bucky whispers and walks to him slowly. 

He’d seen Steve earlier and there’s no way Steve could look like this in so little time. But Bucky knows those eyes, he knows that half smile, and he knows that crooked nose. 

This was Steve. 

He places a hand on Steve’s face and looks him in the eyes.

“It is you doll,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Steve nods a little, feeling choked up. “It’s me Buck.”

“How is this possible?” Bucky asks. “This can’t be possible.”

“I’m from the future Bucky,” Steve explains, “And you’d be surprised about what’s possible buddy.”

They stare at each other for a minute until Bucky looks away, heat rising to his face.

“You have a fucking beard,” he mumbles, “wish my Stevie could see you.”

“He can,” Steve assures, “we just have to go find him. I’m positive my Bucky is with him.”

“Future me?” Bucky perks up, “Let’s go!”

Bucky rushes out the door with a very amused and emotional Steve behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Nomad Steve meeting Pre-War Bucky, and Pre-War Steve meeting Endgame Bucky is so precious to me. It makes me soft and I could just about cry!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and tell me what you think!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame Bucky sees Pre-War Steve

Bucky knew he wasn’t in 2019 anymore, he knew he was in 1938, but he didn’t know where Steve was. 

After the machine malfunctioned, he opened his eyes to find himself in an alley in Brooklyn. It didn’t take him long to figure out what had happened, he just hoped Steve was here.

He walked down the street toward their old apartment. He knows that if Steve was here, that’s where he would go.

“I can do this all day,” he hears, and his eyes shoot to the alley across the street. He feels a sense of deja vu when he’s met with the sight of pre-war Steve fighting some guy.

Typical.

“Hey!” Bucky yells before he can stop himself. He punches the guy in the gut and tells him to scram, before turning back to Steve.

Thankfully, there’s no blood.

“I had him on the ropes, Buck,” Steve mumbles, then startles when he looks up. “You’re not Bucky.”

Bucky is staring down at Steve with a goofy grin on his face, and he knows he looks like a lovesick fool. It’s been a long time since he’s seen Steve like this, and it’s surreal.

“Who are you?” Pre-war Steve says, glaring up at Bucky. “And why the hell do you look like Bucky?”

“I am Bucky,” he says, and watches as disbelief crosses Steve’s face.

“No you’re not,” he says, his glare right back. “Bucky doesn’t have long hair, you’re too muscular to be him, and what are you wearing?”

Bucky snorts at that. “I am Bucky,” he repeats. “I’m Bucky from the future.”

Steve stares up at him for a moment, his jaw clench. Steve’s blue eyes, traces his face before focusing on his eyes once again. 

Without warning, he reaches up to grab Bucky’s chin. Steve notes that his eyes are the same, maybe less bright, but he would know those eyes anywhere. He sees the small birthmark that’s under his right ear, and the way the middle of his chin dips in. 

“You’re really Bucky?” Steve asks once he’s backed up. He realized they weren’t inside and so he looks around quickly before relaxing one again. 

“Yeah, doll,” Bucky nods.

Bucky seen the moment Steve notices his left hand. His arm is hidden by the jacket he has on, but his hand isn’t in its glove. Steve looks to Bucky, silently asking permission.

“You can touch it Stevie,” he says. He watches as Steve gasps when his fingers move. He could see the questions in his eyes and also the sadness.

He sometimes missed this Steve, just like he knows sometimes Steve misses who Bucky used to be. He missed the tiny, stubborn man he could always smile down at, lovingly.

Before he knows it, he’s hugging Steve. Steve is stiff in his arms for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. 

Bucky breaks away first, knowing that this wasn’t a safe space. 

“I miss you Steve,” Bucky mumbles. 

“Miss me?” Steve starles hard. His eyes are wide, scarred, and Bucky realized his mistake. 

“No, no!” Bucky calms Steve down. “You’re still alive, I just meant that I miss you being this… small.”

Steve relaxes then glares once he realizes what Bucky said. He pushes Bucky and says, “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky replies, with a smirk.

Steve smiles at him before making sure the coast was clear. The street is quiet, seeing as though it’s the middle of the day, and the majority of the people here were working. Plus, they’re pretty much blocked by the side of a building.

He reaches up to touch Bucky’s hair and Bucky blushes a little. 

“I look forward to this hair Buck,” Steve mutters with a grin he saved just for Bucky.

“I look forward to your beard,” Bucky responds. 

“My WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, we have a short meeting between the four of them. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and leave comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four meet!

They met each other in the middle of the street. 

Tiny Steve spots Bucky and calls out for him. When he turns around, his eyes widen as he takes in his future self. Tiny Steve's eyes widen also once he realized that the man standing next to him is his future self. 

“How about we go back to the apartment,” Big Steve suggests, after looking around. 

They get there rather quickly and then the staring begins. Tiny Steve is looking up at his future self with wonder in his eyes. Pre-war Bucky is still in awe at his future self hair. 

“I,” Steve starts, “I mean, we have muscles and a beard. I have a beard buck!”

Steve snorts at his former self and notices his Bucky trying to contain his laughter.

“Wait,” Bucky says, “How far in the future because you guys are still young?”

“A long way,” Bucky answers his past self. That’s weird as hell. “And it’s a long story that we shouldn’t get into.”

The Bucky’s stare each other down, and the two Steve’s look at one another before rolling their eyes. Pre-war Bucky's eyes drop to the metal hand, then nods slowly. 

“Just tell me one thing,” Tiny Steve says, once the Bucky’s had stopped their staring. “Are you happy?”

It's aimed at Steve himself and he blinks caught off guard. He wasn’t expecting that, but a soft smile spreads across his face. 

“I am,” he answers truthfully. 

Pre-war Steve smiles back and nods before pulling out his sketchbook. He’s gotten a good look at them and he decides to draw them. 

“And what about you?” Pre-war Bucky asks his future self, his eyes serious.

“I am,” he responds. “It took me awhile to get there but I am.”

Pre-war Bucky bumps shoulders with his future self and they share a smile.

Steve had moved over to where tiny Steve was and watches him draw. Steve’s usually picky about who he lets see, but it’s himself so he doesn’t mind. 

“Are you and Bucky still…” Steve trails off silently.

“Absolutely,” Steve immediately says, and smiles when his past self face lights up.

“That’s good,” Steve says, “I love him a lot but I guess you know that.”

“I do,” he says, wanting to tell him that he and Bucky were married, but decides against it. The conversation drifts off and they sit in a comfortable silence while tiny Steve finishes drawing. 

Both Bucky’s are staring at the Steve’s. They smile when both Steve’s head turns to the left, to examine the art. 

“We’ve been through a lot,” Pre-war Bucky starts, “haven’t we?”

Bucky knows he means them and not him and Steve and he nods.

“Some good, some bad, some beautiful, and some terrible, but we make it,” he replies.

Things get quiet and Steve and Bucky both tense. Before they can react, a beam of light happens and a portal appears.

Steve and Bucky instinctively cover their former selves and prepare to fight. However, they relax when they hear a familiar voice.

“Steve! Bucky!” Sam says in relief, rushing to them. They hug for a minute, all three squeezing each other tight, before pulling away. 

Sam notices they aren’t along and he turns around. 

“Woah,” he says, when his eyes land on Pre-war Bucky and Steve. 

“Guys,” Bucky begins, “this is one of our best friends and teammates Sam Wilson.”

“He’s cute,” Tiny Steve comments, and both Bucky’s look at him in betrayal. 

“Thanks doll,” Sam smirks and laughs when both Bucky’s glare at him. 

“We have to go.” Sam says. “It took us hours to fix the machine and about 45 minutes for Nat to pinpoint your location. I suggest leaving before something else happens.”

He salutes pre-war Steve and Bucky, and disappears in the portal.

They say their goodbyes, and Steve walks through the portal first. Bucky was about to until he hears Steve calling his name.

“Yeah?”

“The four of you,” he starts, “you guys help people?”

“That’s right,” he says.

“What do you call yourselves?” Pre-war Bucky chimes in.

Bucky smirks and walks back toward the portal. Before walking through, he tells Steve and Bucky the name.

“Cap Quartet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them, I really do. 
> 
> \- Steve's retired, but he helps the Avengers sometimes, and he still goes by the codename Nomad.  
\- Bucky is an active member of the Avengers and has been doing great.  
\- Natasha is alive because I said! She's also retired but helps sometimes.  
\- Sam is Captain America and the leader of the Avengers, he's doing a fantastic job and he's having fun.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
